


legs around my neck (I got your nails up in my back)

by cheolsoos



Series: sam writes junshua [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (just at the very beginning), Dialogue Heavy?, Flexibility kink, M/M, Praise Kink, man I just love [cleanches fist] dialogue, mention of safe words?, soft dom shua, that's apparently not a tag but it is now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolsoos/pseuds/cheolsoos
Summary: Another quiet night in with Junhui and Joshua.





	legs around my neck (I got your nails up in my back)

“Color?”

“G-green. It’s good.”

Junhui’s arms give out and he lands face first into the comforter as Joshua continues to massage into his prostate with two steady fingers. They probably make quite the image, Junhui can’t help but think, with him face-down and ass-up on the mattress and Joshua behind him, trapping Junhui underneath him and making him look small despite their slight size difference.

“You look so pretty like this, baby.”

Joshua’s whispering right into Junhui’s ear, and the younger moans in response, arching his back and allowing his knees to slide further along the bed. He’s sore and overstimulated, having been teased for what feels like hours now (but realistically has only been somewhere around thirty minutes), but he’ll do anything to please Joshua. His knees are spread out so far that his hips are nearly flush with the mattress, and Joshua nearly moans at the sight alone, as Jun’s flexibility has always been a _very_ big turn on for him.

Joshua eases another finger into the boy, slow and careful, smirking at the way Junhui’s breath hitches. He continues to circle his prostate, alternating between teasing grazes and full on strokes that have the other boy keening his name, among other things.

“What was that?” Joshua asks after Junhui makes a weak attempt to voice his thoughts, and momentarily stops the movement of his fingers inside Junhui to give him a chance to breathe.

“Mmm... more, please,” Junhui manages to beg, the arousal fogging his brain clearing slightly once Joshua stopped toying with him.

“More what?”

“Want you to fuck me,” Junhui yelps when Joshua swats at his thigh and clicks his tongue in warning. “ _Please_ , please, fuck me,” he corrects.

“Hm... isn’t that what I’m doing, though?” Joshua teases, smirk still present as ever on his face. Junhui shakes his head furiously. “Oh? I’m not?”

Junhui stays silent, knuckles white where he has the comforter bunched up in his fists. Joshua uses his free hand to reach out and coax one of Junhui’s fists open, and their fingers immediately interlock.

“You want another finger?”

Junhui shakes his head again.

“Well, you have to tell me what you want, baby, so I can give it to you.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Junhui whimpers, turning his head to look Joshua in the eye, unfallen tears in his eyes. “With your cock, please, Joshua.”

Joshua coos at the look on Junhui’s face, gently removing his fingers from Junhui’s ass and quickly wiping them onto the comforter before pushing Junhui over. The other boy grimaces at the sudden loss, but then he’s on his back with his arms full of Joshua and any complaint he once had is lost in a deep kiss.

Joshua licks into his mouth gently, smiling when Junhui wraps his arms around his waist. He pulls away before Junhui can pull all his weight down, however, wary of the way the other boy was trying to get friction near his cock. Junhui whines and tries to pull him down anyways.

“Hey,” Joshua chastises gently, resting his forehead against Junhui’s. “Look at me.”

Junhui cracks his eyes open immediately, and feels his cheeks flush at the intense look Joshua is sending him. Junhui is beautiful, Joshua thinks, with a rosy pink dusting his cheeks and his lips red and swollen from all the kissing and biting they’ve received.

“I’m gonna fuck you, okay, baby? You’ve been so good for me,” Joshua nuzzles his nose into Junhui’s for a moment before sitting up on his knees between Junhui’s spread legs. The younger boy preens at the praise, spreading his legs wider and arching his back slightly.

“No condom, please,” Junhui says before Joshua leaves him to go dig in the nightstand. Joshua sends him a questioning look. Junhui’s always loved taking him raw, as did Joshua, but the clean up was often too much of a pain that neither of them could really indulge themselves in the privilege.

“You’re sure, Junhui?” 

“Yes,” Junhui nods, using his hands on Joshua’s shoulders to urge the older boy down again. “You’ll help me clean up, right?”

“Of course, baby,” Joshua affirms, leaning down to kiss Junhui on both his cheeks. “I always take care of you, right? I’ll run us a warm bath.”

“Mhm,” Junhui giggles, twining his arms around Joshua’s neck. “Fuck me? Please?”

Joshua doesn’t respond, just places all of his weight on his left hand so he can use his right to lead himself into Junhui. He pushes in slow, ignoring the needy cries of the boy beneath him. He was definitely prepared for the stretch, but Joshua would never risk hurting him.

Junhui arches into the slick slide, locking his ankles around Joshua’s ass and using the strength in his legs to try and speed the process up. Normally, Joshua would stop him and take even longer as punishment, but once he felt Junhui warm and slick around his cock, his resolve began to crumble. So he allows himself to be pulled in until he’s buried to the hilt, and both him and Junhui let out identical moans at the feeling.

“ _Fuck_ , Junhui.”

The curse makes Jun’s cock twitch, Joshua’s voice deeper than usual and _sexy_ , especially in English. Joshua tends to slip into a mess of English and Korean when they’re having sex (the way Junhui occasionally did with Mandarin), but ever since Junhui told him how sexy it was to hear him curse in English, and to be dirty-talked in English (even though he didn’t really understand it at first), he thinks the American native actually makes an effort to speak to him in English more often.

“ _Please, Josh-_ “

Joshua pulls out slowly and grinds back in languidly, tucking his face into Junhui’s neck. Joshua gets a tight hold on the comforter as he sets a slow pace for them. Slow, but nothing less than satisfying.

It doesn’t take the older boy very long to find Junhui’s prostate again, and when he does, he makes sure to bury himself as deep as he can go, relishing in the broken moans the boy beneath him releases right into his ear. It’s good, comforting, and familiar in a way that sex with someone you’ve been with for a long time is, and Junhui can definitely come like this, but it wasn’t what he had in mind for tonight. Junhui knows Joshua can go harder and knows the other boy is holding himself back; can see it in the way his arms shake where he’s holding himself up, and hear it in the shuddering puffs of breath let out against his shoulder.

“Joshua,” Junhui calls out to the other, digging his nails into his back to get his attention. Joshua lifts his head and hums in response, prompting the other to continue.

“Faster, please,” he pleads, pouting at the boy above him. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Joshua chuckles, airy and strained, and pushes himself away from Junhui’s hold. He doesn’t make to pull out, but the sudden shift as he manhandles Junhui into a different position makes him gasp. Joshua grabs one of his legs and hoists it over his shoulder, leaving Junhui spread wide and somewhat on his side. 

“Is this okay?” Joshua asks, straddling Junhui’s leg on the bed for a better position, and Junhui nods furiously, the stretch making him feel full.

“ _Yesyesyes_ ,” He chants, grabbing at Joshua’s hip and trying pulling him forward, much like before. “Please just- _fuck_!”

Junhui doesn’t get to finish his thought, caught off guard as Joshua pulls out and slams back in without much of a second thought. The pace set this time is much harder, with Joshua gripping the sheets next to Junhui’s head and putting all of his weight into every thrust.

“You’re so damn impatient,” Joshua grunts, punctuating each word with a hard thrust that has Junhui gasping and pawing at the sheets uselessly. “You just want to be fucked so badly, huh?”

Junhui nods dumbly, whimpering at the rough treatment he was receiving. He wants to lift his hips and push back against Joshua's thrusts, but he can’t do much in this position but just lie there and take it.

“Please-“

“Please what? Faster?” Joshua taunts, leaning forward more and spreading Junhui open further. At this angle, Junhui can feel the stretch in his thigh, not uncomfortable in slightest but definitely there, burning, and _he loves it_. A slight shift of his hips, and then Joshua is hitting his prostate on every thrust.

“Joshua,” Junhui sobs, loud and unabashedly, not sure whether he should shy away from the stimulation or arch into it. Before he can make up his mind, Joshua chooses for him, using a strong grip on the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh to pin him down, and Junhui moans. Loud. 

Joshua’s relentless and quick, working up an impressive sweat and fucking into Junhui the way they both like. He revels in the noises Junhui makes and the way his body reacts to the treatment. He watches him closely through his bangs, his face flushed red and eyebrows pinched at the overwhelming stimulation against his prostate.

“I want you to come with me,” Joshua pants, feeling his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. “Touch yourself for me, baby.”

Junhui moans again, because that’s really all he can do, and grabs at his length with a shaky hand, doing his best to spread the precum along his shaft. He grits his teeth as he jerks himself fast, clenching down on the older boy at the feeling.

Joshua curses and fucks into Junhui without pause, a handful of quick snaps of his hips that have both of them shouting each other’s name and diving head first into their orgasms.

Junhui moans loud and long at the warmth that fills him as Joshua comes inside of him, clawing at Joshua’s hips with his blunt nails as he paints his own tummy and chest with his come. His leg slips from Joshua’s shoulder and flops down onto the bed as the older boy falls into him, landing on his chest with a weak, broken moan. He grinds into Junhui slowly, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm until there’s nothing left. 

Nothing else is heard aside from the boy’s soft panting, both spent and desperate for air after the intensity of their orgasm left them breathless.

“Fuck.” Joshua croaks, breaking the silence after a few minutes pass.

Junhui snorts in response, wriggling as the feeling of Joshua softening inside him becomes too much. The older boy gets up on shaky knees and pulls himself out of Junhui slowly. Junhui moans softly at the feeling, but Joshua misses the sound, too mesmerized by the sight of his come trickling out of the boy's ass. 

“Stop,” Junhui whines, hiding his hands in his face and trying to close his legs under Joshua’s intense stare.

Joshua giggles softly and lets the other boy do as he pleases, placing a soft kiss on his knee before he flops down on the bed next to him.

“How do you feel, Junnie?” Joshua asks, running his hand through the other boy’s hair and smiling at the way he pushed into the touch.

“Happy,” Junhui answers honestly, removing his hands from his face. “But also dirty.” He crinkles up his nose at the afterthought, and Joshua cackles at the cute gesture.

“How about that bath?”

“Yes, please.”

“Do you need help to walk?”

“...Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song [chaeteau by blackbear](https://youtu.be/Ess0tB2obZo)
> 
> which is ironic in a way because a very prominent lyric in this song is the repetition of "no love" when really, like everything i write, this got embarassingly soft fast. such is the life of a full-time soft stan, part-time hard stan
> 
> i didn't mean to write this but I couldn't get it out of my head after I saw junhui just [super casually doing the splits](https://twitter.com/dolmeng_1230/status/959834022158376960) like it was nothing at carat land so... blame him! also quite a few people asked me to write top!josh in junshua a while ago when i posted my first junshua fic so. here you go! i was gonna go back and revise my old junshua fic bc it's old and probably not the best but I wanted to get this posted first. hopefully i can get through my old fic and edit it without getting overwhelmed w the urge to just delete it... I hate reading my old work lol
> 
> i didn't realize how much i enjoy writing junshua until i did this man i wrote it in like an hour tops. i wish i could write my ten page history paper that's due next week like that... i also wrote this while procrastinating haha
> 
> anyways! like usual this is unbeta'd and all proofreading was done by me so pls excuse any mistakes! thank u for reading if you have! i hope it was enjoyable xo


End file.
